Fayth's Faith
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Fayth's Faith, a potion that could very well be as old as Hogwarts itself, has the ability to change how one person views another with just one drop. So let's give Draco Malfoy about half a cup and see what happens. Harry never saw it coming. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Fayth's Faith

**Author**: Jessica Jewell

**Pairings**: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Goyle/Luna (if you squint), Seamus/Pansy

**Warnings**: Fluff, Drama, Flangst, Slash, Blowjob

**Notes**: Hmm... I'm noticing a one-shot thing going on here. Honestly, I just write what pops into my head, and this is one of those results. I try my best to stay away from multi-chaptered stories, as I _rarely_ finish them. And I'd hate to leave people wondering what would happen. So... pretty much what you get here is all you get. I apologize for that. And for those of you who were hoping for more about _Paris_ or _I Shall Tell Lies_, I'm just going to let you know that I have something planned for those - a sequel for _I Shall Tell Lies_ and a longer version of _Paris_, which will (hopefully) answer questions. Until then, read this, and enjoy!

* * *

"Potter," Goyle muttered quietly as he shifted from foot to foot, looking far too nervous. However, he'd spoken too quietly to be heard over the arguments taking place in front of him. Pansy, Zabini, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, Dean, Neville, and Ginny spoke loudly and animatedly about the current issue of Malfoy's sudden love for Harry. But Goyle was not much of a talker and him being ignored quickly broke his resolve and courage - he knew it was the right thing to do but his ability to actually speak again was ripped from him by his own insecurities.

Luna couldn't help but notice Goyle's change and she frowned. She'd grown close to him these last few weeks and wished to help.

"Oh," Luna spoke, but her voice was not much louder than Goyle's, "I have a solution. I really do. May I have your attention please?" She attempted to speak for quite a few minutes, but was simply ignored as well. "Please. I really do know what's wrong."

Goyle looked to Luna and gave a questioning look. Luna just smiled in return and that was all the exchange the two needed to understand.

"OI!"

The shout caused some people to look, bewildered expressions upon their faces.

"Good to see I have your attention finally," Luna spoke airily, "because I believe I know what is wrong with Draco."

"What would you know, Loony?" Zabini spat.

"Don't call her that!" The snarl came from Goyle and it truly caused silence to fall over the group of teenagers. Everyone stared at him as if he'd just proclaimed that he'd won Miss Universe.

"Thank you, Greg," Luna said to the taller boy and now mouths fell open because not even those closest to Goyle called him by his first name, nonetheless a shortened version. "As I was saying, I know why Malfoy is acting oddly. He is under the power of a potion."

All the voices started at once, protesting what Luna had said.

"Why am I instantly wrong?" Luna asked, forcing the attention back to herself, "I may be different; that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Please do not confuse the two."

"Well, say that it is a potion," Hermione said, "How do you know?"

Luna looked to Goyle, who had moved to stand right next to her. Goyle looked afraid and Luna looked ashamed. She took his hand, mostly to comfort him, but she felt slightly better herself at his touch. Luna gave his hand a slight squeeze, her sign to him that things might go badly, before she said, "Because I helped brew it."

The shouting started up again, this time directed at Luna. They advanced on her and, Luna being Luna, didn't bother to back up as most would have.

"Back off!" Goyle growled, becoming a solid wall of protection for the airy Ravenclaw. "This-this isn't Luna's fault."

"I take part of the responsibility," Luna said from behind her wall.

"This is," Goyle frowned, and Luna's hand found his from behind, holding it at an awkward angle. It was all the comforting and motivation Goyle needed to continue. "My fault. I thought.. I thought I could help."

"Are you daft!" Dean barked. "Using a potion to alter... whatever it is you altered! That's illegal!"

"Not to mention extremely dangerous," Hermione chastised, "If it had been brewed wrong..."

"It wasn't. Greg asked me to help him brew a potion he found. I had assumed it was for extra credit. I really didn't know his plan for the potion," Luna explained. "Nothing is wrong with it. We even showed it to Professor Slughorn for approval. He said it was the best batch he'd ever seen brewed."

"That's all well and good," Pansy sighed, "But it's also still illegal and wrong."

"Morally, yes, it is wrong. But it's a perfectly legal potion. Many purebloods protested for its right in the early 1800s and made it so."

"Great," it was Harry that spoke, "but what is it and what does it do?"

"It's called Fayth's Faith, and it has the ability to alter certain chemicals in the brain, which makes me wonder why it is still legal after all these years. It doesn't force a person to accept a different reality. It changes reality. It's used in the medical field quite often and purebloods use it so arranged marriages go over more smoothly.

"Once someone drinks it, just a tiny drop, it changes their emotions of a person. Only a tiny drop is used because it alters it so slightly that said drinker will see the other person in a clearer light. It takes away hostilities and replaces them with light feeling, ones friends share."

"If it's friendship-like feelings why is Malfoy all over Harry!" Ron growled.

"That was an accident," Goyle replied, having enough shame to look sheepish. "I never meant for Draco to have more than one drop, just-just so he'd be a little nicer to Po-Harry. But you can't keep anything away from Draco."

Pansy's face lit up instantly. "Oh dear Merlin! You, that vial, oh no! Please don't tell me that... that the vial you told Draco would make his tea sweeter was-was Fayth's Faith!"

Goyle merely nodded sadly.

"Merlin," Pansy muttered, and turned to face the group. "I saw what happened. I didn't know what it was, but I know what happened.

"Goyle had a vial and he'd told Draco that one drop would instantly make his tea taste just the way he liked it. But Draco was never one to... share I suppose. When Goyle set the vial down to turn to the tea, Draco snatched it quickly. He sniffed it, and it must have smelled really good because he promptly took a huge gulp."

Silence befell the group.

"We need to see Headmistress McGonagall. Now."

* * *

"Oh my," McGonagall frowned, "that is quite an issue. While your intentions were... for the better, you will still have to be punished for using a potion against another student, Mister Goyle."

"Why?" Malfoy growled, "it was my own stupidity that caused this. I never drank the tea Goyle gave me, and if I remember correctly, brewing it isn't illegal."

"Are you suggesting that Mister Goyle and Miss Lovegood receive no punishment for the wrong they have caused you?" McGonagall looked impressed, as if she could scarcely believe Malfoy didn't want others punished.

"While I don't care for Loony, Goyle happens to be my friend and I know his own guilt will be punishment enough."

"That's very noble of you, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall said, "And now, we must see what Minister Shacklebolt says on the matter."

"Lucky for you, Mister Malfoy, there is a way to reverse the potion," Shacklebolt said, "however, it will take approximately four weeks to brew."

* * *

"Come on, Harry," Malfoy drawled, running a hand up Harry's thigh, "just once. I want, _need_, you so badly."

"No!" Harry growled, running a hand through his hair, "you don't really want me. I know you don't!"

"Really, Potter," Zabini shook his head, "I can't believe you're denying a free shag. What kind of male are you?"

Pansy laughed, despite trying not to. Harry couldn't blame her, she was still Slytherin after all. However, other people were laughing, too.

"He's begging, Harry. You shouldn't make him beg." Those words were Pansy's.

"Yes, don't make me beg. I'd rather not," Malfoy growled seductively. "I want it, so why deny me?"

"Because you _don't_ want it," Harry hissed, "not really anyway."

"But I do," Malfoy rubbed against Harry much like a cat and the raven yelped, scampering away from Malfoy as quickly as he could. He turned red, which caused the group to laugh again.

Soon the air was filled with jokes of Harry shagging Malfoy and almost everyone was cracking one as they watched Malfoy chase Harry around their circle on the grass outside Hogwarts. It looked like an awkward game of Duck Duck Goose.

Malfoy quickly dove, tackling Harry to the ground. Harry squeaked and the group started to chant 'get him' over and over. Malfoy took this as some sort of permission and latched onto Harry's neck, intending to give the spectacled boy the hickie of the century. Harry let out a moan at this contact and it didn't go unheard.

"Merlin, Potter _does _want Draco!" Zabini hooted in laughter and everyone joined again.

Harry froze, many emotions washing over him at once. He shoved Malfoy off and stood quickly. He then looked down at the blond and saw his hurt expression. Feeling slightly regretful for causing the expression, Harry held his hand out for Malfoy to take, and pulled him up before turning to the group.

"You gonna bugger him yet?" Dean asked, laughing.

Laughing, laughing, laughing. Laughing _at_ his expense and at Malfoy's, at this situation that tore Harry's heart out of his chest. And they _joked _about it.

"I will never bugger Malfoy!" Harry snapped, glaring at the group.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"'Cause it'll cause him to seizure if he sees Malfoy naked!" Seamus howled in laughter. More laughing.

And Harry's composure broke.

"IT'LL BE RAPE!" He exploded, causing the entire group to fall silent. Rape was a serious crime and one that none of them found funny. But their silence didn't calm Harry any, as he still had more pent up thoughts to voice. "If I bugger Malfoy while he's... he's not himself, it'll be rape! Malfoy would call it rape, and when he's cured, he WILL call it that! And, and I won't do that to him! I don't... why can't you guys see that? No matter how much he," Harry looked to Malfoy, "you want it, think you want it, you really don't."

"Well, good to see your moral compass is in tact," Zabini said after a long silence, "but as a Slytherin, I must ask - why not? Now now, before any of you speak let me finish. I'm... glad Harry won't take advantage of Draco. It's the right thing to do. But, I have to tell you my wonderful Slytherin views.

"You're Harry Bloody Potter, Vanquisher of Dark Lords, Golden Boy, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World. You _could _bugger Draco, and no one would do a damn thing about it once he's cured. The Ministry would reason it as consensual since this potion isn't illegal. So, why not?"

Harry clenched his fists, "Being morally correct isn't good enough?"

"Again, I'm Slytherin. Humor me."

Harry remained quiet, eerieingly so. Malfoy looked at him, eyes wide and an expression of admiration on his face. Finally, Harry spoke, "I just couldn't. I mean, if it ever came down to it and, and," Harry's face turned red, "and I was, erm, _attempting _to bugger Draco, I wouldn't be able to. I'd look at his face and I'd know that, that even though he was looking at me with... love, lust, passion? I don't know. But I'd see that and I know that in a short amount of time, he won't look at me like that anymore. And I'd see hatred, anger, humiliation, and maybe even fear instead, and I can't live with that."

"Fear?" Luna piped up.

"I'd have had power over him, taken something he'd NEVER give. Wouldn't you fear someone who had that much power over you?"

"You all keep saying that I actually hate Harry," Malfoy started, "so why does it matter that I'd look at you with hate afterwards? Didn't I always?"

"Yes!" Harry was exasperated, "which is why I can't. You just, you don't understand. None of you do!"

"Do you even understand why, Harry?" Luna asked. "I wish you'd be honest with us. With the exception of Blaise," (he protested with a 'Hey!'), "we won't judge you or stop loving you for whatever secret it is you are hiding."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course we do, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Because it hurts, Hermione," Harry replied just as softly, "it hurts that all of you joke about something that tears me apart inside. It hurts to hear Draco say nice things to me and knowing that he doesn't really mean them. It hurts to know that Draco has the same feelings for me that I have for him and they're FAKE! It... I just," Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I gotta go. I can't be here anymore. See you later."

No one attempted to stop Harry as he left, not even Malfoy.

"Any one else feel like a royal arsehole?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

Malfoy slumped to the ground, too many emotions swirling around his head for him to focus on standing. Harry liked him. Harry LIKED him. Harry. Liked. _Him_. Malfoy was torn between crying out in joy and bursting into tears, so he opted to do the Malfoy solution and he just sat on the ground in stunned silence.

"I'd suspected as much," Hermione mumbled with a nod of her head.

"Come again?" Zabini yelped.

"I mean, I didn't really suspect Harry of being gay but I suspected that he'd had... an attachment to Malfoy," Hermione replied. "I can't say I approve of this - we are talking about Malfoy - but I can accept Harry's feelings."

"Of course, Hermione," Luna nodded, "I must add that I don't particularly think Harry is gay. I think he just likes the Draco he's gotten to know."

"I've never given you permission to call me by my name, Lovegood," Malfoy growled from his spot on the ground.

"See? Nothing about Draco has changed except how he feels about Harry. He says the same things, thinks the same way, and believes what he always has. Harry has gotten to know Draco on a personal level and I think Harry likes what he's found."

"Yes, talk about me like I'm not here," Malfoy grumbled.

Ron shook his head, ignoring that Malfoy had even spoken, "Why are we gossiping about Harry? We're his _friends_. We shouldn't be acting like the Daily Prophet, Lavender Brown, or the Patil twins. We should discuss this _with_ him, not discuss this _about_ him."

"Wise words, Weasley," Zabini complemented Ron and the others had the decency to look ashamed. "You all know Potter better than I; do we follow now or give him space?"

"Are you concerned for his well-being, Zabini?" Hermione asked, not bothering to hide her smile.

"No!" Zabini looked mortified. "I simply wish to gossip about Golden Boy, especially since it now involves my best mate."

Luna smiled, "Of course, Blaise. Never for any other reason. Now, Greg and I shall be off. We've a potions exam to study for and much to go through."

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "Goyle, study?"

"Aren't you gonna join us when we talk to Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Wouldn't it be best if only Ron and Hermione did? He is closest to them," Luna replied with an air of whimsy before she took Goyle's hand and led him towards the school and the library that waited within.

"You best report what you learn," Pansy said, looking to Ron and Hermione, "I worry for him. I don't want details, just let me know he's OK."

Hermione nodded and she and Ron set off to find Harry.

It wasn't hard to find him though. He was in the boys dormitory, sitting in the window looking out over the lake. He looked as though he felt nothing at all, which was worse than they had hoped to find (him crying) and at first, neither approached him. Hermione broke that though, by walking over and sitting behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned back willingly when she pulled him close and rested his head on her shoulder as he stared out the window still. Ron joined, sitting in front of him. Ron placed his hand on Harry's knee, gave it a squeeze, and released.

Harry smiled.

The trio knew it would all be OK, no words needed. Harry was just glad his friends still loved him; it made it all the easier.

* * *

Draco was always graceful, Harry found himself thinking as he watched the blond gracefully chop his potion ingredients. He then had to frown at himself. Harry couldn't begin to tell you when he began to think of Malfoy as Draco, and he was still surprised at himself when he thought Draco's name.

It was relieving to Harry to have his friends know how he felt, but it still struck even him as odd when he found himself watching Draco. It was odd having an attraction to a male at all, nonetheless Draco Malfoy. It wasn't like this was a quick progression thing, either.

Harry had first caught himself staring at Draco's arse two years ago.

Two. Years. Ago.

The thought had scared Harry beyond his wits and he wasn't sure if he might be gay. He began to question himself. He liked Ginny, he'd been content with her but not overly happy. So, he tried to find answers.

He'd stared at other boy's arses - Dean, Seamus, Ron, and random people when they (and no one else) was looking at Harry. He found he was... slightly disgusted at himself for trying, and he felt nothing other than that. Why did he only like Draco's arse?

He'd snogged heavily with Ginny and while it had been enjoyable, a part of his mind had wandered and he always wondered how Draco's lips would feel against his.

He'd even researched Dark magic to see if any spells could have been placed upon him - you couldn't take chances after all - but nothing turned up that could force him to just have a (dare he say it) crush on Draco bloody Malfoy.

Of course, as that year dragged on Harry soon became disappointed with Draco. Sixth year that had been.

But that was in the past, no sense in thinking on what once was. Especially not since Draco had repented since then.

And now.

Oh, now he saw a whole new side of Draco that was once hidden from him - it was the side Pansy had praised and loved. This Draco was different than any Harry had known. He was still cold, distant, and aloof but there was more to him.

He loved his mother and father, despite their bad choices. His father was in Azkaban now but his mother remained free because of Harry's testimony.

Draco was also never afraid to speak his mind, and this went for both positive and negative thoughts he had. While Harry thought Draco should learn to censor what he said and what he kept to himself, it was something uniquely Draco and Harry would never ask him to change. Besides, it was one of the things about Draco that hadn't changed about him when he drank Fayth's Faith. Draco still called Harry an idiot (though only when Harry was acting like one) and didn't hold back ANY ideas of what he thought he and Harry should do, most of these suggestions leaving the raven haired one as red as a tomato and the whole group either gaping in disbelief or laughing their arses off.

Draco liked honey in his tea (expensive completely organic honey, mind you), his favorite color was green (Harry would have said 'how very Slytherin' had Draco not added that Harry's eyes were the best shade of green), he was rather romantic (preferring relationships that involved talking, cuddling, and long walks, beach not necessary but welcomed), he one day wanted kids (two, because one was lonely and with three he feared the middle child would feel singled out because they would neither be the oldest or the youngest), he loved sweets as much as Harry but refused to eat them often (claims that it tastes sweeter if you wait to indulge), and Draco really wasn't as out dated in beliefs as most rich purebloods were (which made Harry want to snort in disbelief but he refrained).

Draco was, and wasn't, everything Harry and his friends had made him out to be. And Harry _liked_ him for it; was drawn to him by some unseen force. Being completely honest, Harry didn't want that to change.

It probably wouldn't change - not any time soon anyway. However, Draco's feelings were going to change soon. Very soon.

Oh, say, tomorrow morning soon.

The cure had been brewed but must be left to chill overnight. That gave Harry one final day to be close to this Draco. The one that liked Harry the way Harry liked him. It was almost bittersweet.

Draco had invited Harry to stay with him in his Head Boy room (sneaking in of course - Harry wasn't Slytherin and therefore not allowed). And Harry was actually debating it. Draco had promised no funny business. They would simply talk as friends, enjoying each other's company. Harry hoped so at least. It was extremely difficult to ignore the advances of the blond boy, especially since Draco barely did it anymore!

That bothered him greatly because it showed just how much Draco _cared_. Ever since Harry had admitted his feelings, Draco tried his hardest to not hit on him. It was like he was respecting Harry's feelings. And that made Harry want him more than ever, strange as that might seem.

"Mate, you're staring," Ron's thoughts interrupted Harry's musings and he jumped, slightly startled. "I don't care that you fancy Malfoy, but I do care if I don't pass this class. Hermione will hex me for it and the Auror program probably won't accept me. So please, for my sake, pay attention?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, of course Ron. I just... sorry."

Ron cocked his head to the side and gave Harry a look of understanding. "I get it mate. I really do."

"You do?" Harry hadn't meant to sound puzzled and surprised.

"Yeah. I do," Ron just shrugged, glancing over to Hermione. "I don't understand why it's Malfoy, but I understand the feeling, ya know?"

Harry nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yeah. I know."

The rest of class was spent productively, though Harry's eyes did wander to Draco every now and then.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Harry gathered outside the classroom away from their other friends. Hermione said she had something to discuss with the male portion of the Trio, and thus dragged them off.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asked, concern on his face.

Hermione smiled back, "It's cute that you're concerned, but this is about you."

"When isn't it?" Harry muttered, but earned himself a whack on the arm because Hermione still heard.

"Will you just listen? Anyway, I think you should accept Malfoy's proposal. Now before you speak, listen! Spend your last night with him as friends. Enjoy the Malfoy you could have known."

"Is that a good idea?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a look that clearly yelled 'RONALD' but Ron quickly defended himself by adding, "I just... I don't want you hurt mate. I don't want you to fall so far, erm, in love with Malfoy because of whatever heart to heart you have with him, that it _hurts_ you for weeks after."

Hermione gave Ron an 'I'm-Impressed' look before stating, "But wouldn't the regret of not doing this, not trying, be worse? And... and I think it might help for when Malfoy's cured."

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy won't lose his memories. His opinion just changes. But... but maybe you can leave him with memories that will make him, at the least, be civil to you. Be honest with him. See if that'll change anything. Then, if it doesn't, at least you can say you tried."

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking. So many pros and cons came from Hermione's suggestion, so many choices. But in the end, Harry wasn't placed in Gryffindor for nothing. "Yeah. I... I'm not sure, but I think I will. Tell Malfoy for me? You have next class with him, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, practically beaming.

"Just so you know, if Malfoy abuses anything you tell him, I get first chance at hexing the git," Ron sighed, giving Harry a small smile to show he was (partially) joking.

* * *

"Draco-Dra-stop!" Harry pulled out of Draco's groping grasp. "You promised!"

Draco looked sheepish, pulling his hands into his _own_ lap. "I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry."

Harry bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to allow Draco to continue, but he simply couldn't. "Can-can we talk? More specifically, will you listen to me?"

Draco nodded. "I'm all ears."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Hermione says I should be honest with you and I want to. I just... I've no idea where to begin. If Hermione were here she'd tell me to start at the beginning, but which beginning?"

Draco frowned, standing and walking to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hands in his own, pulling all of Harry's attention to him. "I am... bullocks at emotions, heart to hearts, or anything really, but I'm gonna try here, OK?" Draco paused, waiting for a sign from Harry, which Harry gave in the form of a nod. "I think you should start at _your_ beginning."

Harry scrunched his nose in thought, then smiled widely. "I think... my real beginning started with Hagrid." And from there, Harry started spilling all his memories. The cupboard under the stairs, the honest thrill, shock, and awe at first seeing the wizarding world, how Draco was the first person his age he'd met, about Fluffy, Quirrel, the Mountain Troll; Harry told everything (well, not everything. He left out tidbits like Cho crying, and anything private between himself and his friends) and by the time he was done, light was starting to appear in the sky.

Draco stared at Harry, his expression unreadable. It was a long pause, which made Harry nervous. "I never knew. I'd always... I thought that you had it easy, at least up until the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I knew after that that your life couldn't be that easy... but never had I imagined your whole life was a battle."

"How could you of?" Harry gave a small smile. "We were rivals, and then there was war. But that's all in the past, and we can move forward now. Maybe... maybe you'll still want to be friends, even after you're cured, now that you know me?"

"I'm scared that I won't," Draco said softly. "Honestly scared, because I've never felt this way about anyone, really. And if-if it isn't real, and will be cured, it's scary to think I'll lose this feeling so suddenly."

Harry couldn't help but grin as he said, "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco returned with a small grin of his own, even though his answer was less than assuring. "Of course."

"Enough of this... sadness. I don't like the look in your eyes," Harry brought a hand up to Draco's cheek, a sad smile upon his own face although he was trying to banish sadness himself. "I... can I kiss you? I know I shouldn't, but I really want to. Get a chance before it's gone forever."

Draco grinned, closing the space between them (probably because he didn't want Harry changing his mind) and pressing his lips to Harry's. Oh _Merlin_ Harry could have died from happiness. The simple press of lips, the way Draco cupped Harry's cheek, as if to keep him from fleeing at any given moment, but not enough to _actually_ keep him there.

Something wet traced his lips and Harry gasped. He _knew_ what that was, it was just a surprise. However, he should have expected it. He _knew_ that Draco wouldn't simply be able to just give him a kiss.

So why had Harry even suggested it?

And Draco was pulling Harry close, pulling Harry on top of himself, running his hands up and down Harry's back, kissing him fiercely, and Harry forgot what he was suppose to be doing - or rather, not doing.

A hand snaked up Harry's shirt, softly touching and bringing goosebumps, and suddenly Harry couldn't even _think._ He couldn't comprehend the reason the word 'no' was floating about in his mind. Had he been about to say it? Or what it from a previous discussion he couldn't get him mind off of? Oh well, why bother thinking about that when he had _Draco_ beneath him? Why bother thinking at all?

Pulling back, Harry broke the kiss just long enough to yank his glasses off and toss them over the side of the bed. After everything else they'd been through, he was sure landing on the floor wouldn't upset them too much (besides, he could always Reparo them later). Draco gave a growl of frustration at the loss of Harry and quickly pulled him back down, kissing him again, all tongue, teeth, lips, and moans.

And then Draco's hand was on his crotch and Harry's mind came back to him. No. No, no, no, no, no! Draco would _hate_ Harry because of this once he was cured (as opposed to the mild dislike that could occur because of everything Harry had shared with him). Harry didn't _want_ Draco to hate him, but he also didn't want to stop.

"No, Draco," Harry pulled away panting. He used to much forced and ended up off the bed, on his back on the floor. A crunching noise and pain in his lower back told him he'd landed on his glasses. Bugger.

Draco peeked over the edge of the bed, looking down at the Golden Boy. Harry's face was red, lips swollen from the kisses, hair messier than usual (sexy, if Draco could say so), his shirt rumpled and riding up showing rather tanned skin (since when was Harry topless enough to _tan_?). "And just why not? I want it, you want it."

"Because you _don't_ want it!" Harry snapped.

Draco looked pain. "It's hard, you know," he said as he moved out of Harry's view, presumably to lay on the bed, "having everyone tell you that every feeling you have isn't real. It... it _feels_ real, but... never mind. I suppose that you should get back to your dorm. The sun's coming up and all."

It wasn't new for Harry to not know what to say, but he felt he needed to say something, _anything_, to assure the Slytherin. He stood, picking up his glasses and placing them on the bed. Draco looked at them and smile graced his lips.

"Those poor frames," Draco pulled out his wand and cast Reparo. "You should be nicer to them."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, hating himself for loving that Draco had changed the subject. "I should... I'd better, erm, go."

Draco nodded and rolled off his bed. "Allow me to walk you out." He headed towards the door, looking just so... wounded. Harry suddenly felt very selfish, thinking that he was the only one pained by this. He couldn't even imagine Draco's feelings, the inner turmoil he must have with himself about his emotions. It made Harry ache for him.

So Harry surprised himself and Draco when he reached out and grabbed Draco's arm, bringing him to a halt in front of the door. Draco looked at him with confusion, but Harry was simply acting now. He moved closer to Draco and Draco stood perfectly still. And Harry kissed him again.

Somehow, they were against the door instead of in front of it, Harry pressing Draco into it, kissing fiercely. And then, Harry's hand is down Draco's pants, and Harry's not quite sure what to do now, except that he needs to continue because Draco's hard, and it has to be painful, and the look on Draco's face, one of pure bliss, makes Harry want to continue. So he does, pulling gently and petting, playing, all the while kissing between Draco's throaty moans. Harry's free hand fumbled to open Draco's trousers, but finally, _finally_, he succeeds. Draco's erection is free, and while Harry had known it was an admirable size by the feel, seeing it was completely different. Harry dropped to his knees.

"What are you-"

Draco's question became a strangled mewl as Harry _licked_ him. Harry had never done this before - never even thought about it really, but here he is, on his knees in front of Draco Malfoy, tasting his cock and pondering just what it would be like to take it in his mouth, which leads to other thoughts of Draco taking _him_ into his mouth, and (oddly enough) wanting _Draco inside of him_. Harry had always thought he'd want to top (yes, he had thought about it before) but now... now he _wanted_ to bottom, to give Draco complete and utter control of him.

Draco's hands grabbing roughly at his hair brings Harry out of this thoughts. Draco's whimpering, and it's all the noise Harry needs to continue. He opens his mouth and takes Draco's head into it. Draco comes undone, bucking into Harry's mouth, almost causing him to gag, but Harry brings his hands to Draco's hips and _hold him still._ And slowly, so slowly, he takes at much of Draco as he can.

It's messy, awkward, and much of Draco's length never gets into Harry's mouth but it doesn't _matter_ because it's Draco and it's Harry and they are here. Now.

When Draco cums it shocks Harry and he pulls back, not really gagging, but surprised. Cum ends up on his cheek, a little on his glasses, too, but mostly in his mouth. Draco slides down the door and grey meets green. Oddly enough, it seemed at though Harry was waiting for them to make eye contact, because it's only then that he _swallow_ Draco's seed.

Draco seems to find that erotic, because he pulls Harry to him, crashing their lips together with such a force that Harry's sure it's going to bruise. Draco doesn't care that it's himself he's tasting on Harry's lips, or that his own cum is smearing not only Harry's cheek but his own now, because Harry is _still here._

"Stay," Draco breathes out, clutching Harry's shirt tightly. "Stay with me."

Harry licks his lips, and nods. "I'll stay... I'll stay as long as you want me."

The boys end up in Draco's bed after getting cleaned up and they sleep, both replying Harry's double meaning when he said he'd stay.

When Harry wakes the next day, Draco is gone.

* * *

"We haven't seen him," Pansy said with a shake of her head. "Not since Slughorn gave him the cure. They sent him up to the Hospital Wing after that, but he was released from there, too."

Hermione nodded. "Well, thanks anyway."

She returned to the Gryffindor table to report her findings. "Harry, just what happened last night? Did you do anything that could upset him?'

Harry's stomach dropped. Of course he had. Draco Malfoy didn't want him! Draco wanted nothing to do with Harry, and while Harry hadn't allowed Draco to touch him, Draco probably didn't want to be touched by Harry. Draco was probably locked away in a bathroom somewhere, scrubbing himself. Honestly, Harry was slightly surprised he wasn't telling everyone that the Savior had given him head.

"Harry?"

He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell Hermione and he couldn't stand the looks people were giving him. Harry stood quickly, muttered an apology, and left. Of course most (if not all of) the school knew what was happening with Draco, or rather, what _had_ happened with Draco. How could they _not _notice that the Malfoy heir had started to hang off of Harry like a rabid fan?

That didn't mean he had to explain anything to them.

It was hard enough trying to explain it all to _himself_. How could he ever hope to explain it to someone else? Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower, not planning to stay long. He just wanted to pick up a few things before losing himself within the Hogwarts walls. The school was big enough that he could, in fact, do that if he so wished. And boy, did he wish.

Rounding the corner that headed towards the Fat Ladies portrait, a voice stopped Harry.

"You said you'd stay."

Harry's eyes widened, and he turned swiftly to the voice to see if it could be-

Malfoy was leaned against the far wall, arms crossed, _glaring_ down Harry. "You told me you'd stay, _Potter_, or did you simply decide that you were finished with me?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "What... what are you going on about? I thought- weren't you supposed to be cured?"

Draco shoved off the wall, anger flaring in his eyes, his hand clutching his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned paper white. "Cured? _Cured?_ Like it was a disease, I suppose? Had you laugh, a months worth, and now you're done? Now that I can control myself, you're through?"

Harry's confusion was slowly giving away to anger. What in Merlin's beard was Draco accusing him of? "Control yourself? Laugh? I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're going on about, Draco!"

They stared at each other, both trying to read the other's mind without the use of magic. Oddly, it was Draco that backed down first. "You... you really have no idea what I'm talking about? You didn't... you didn't make this all up?"

"Make _what_ all up?"

"Everything! Loony and Goyle making the potion, getting everyone to pretend to not understand what was happening - all of that was real? Not... not acted?"

Harry would have felt rage at that idea (how could Malfoy think he'd plan a prank of that magnitude just to... what? Get even with Malfoy?) but that rage melted away when he saw just how defeated Draco really looked. "No! I'd no idea Luna or Goyle was making anything. And, if I had, I certainly wouldn't have let them make it. Besides, I think you're giving my friends too much credit if you think they could have been pretending about this whole situation for a month."

While Malfoy had looked defeated earlier, he just looked utterly _lost_ now. "Then... then I don't understand. You," he licked his lips, his eyes searching for Harry's, "you actually _like_ me then?"

Harry's face turned red, and he had to look away. "Well, err, yeah. What? You think I just... I'd give _anyone_ a blowjob?"

"I don't like you, Potter," Draco said bluntly, and Harry must have look upset because he rushed onward. "Yet. I don't like you yet. I mean... I guess, what I'm trying to say, it that... I'm not quite sure I fancy you, but... but I'd like to."

"Come again?"

"Oh, come _on_ Potter. You know I'm bullocks at this. Just... let's give us a try and see if we don't end up head over heels in love, yeah?" Draco refused to look at Harry, instead choosing to stare down the corridor. "Besides, I rather enjoyed your mouth on me."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Good, Merlin, no! Just... we can be friends. Just friends. And... and if it goes anywhere from there, then... then we'll see."

Harry grinned. "You realize that that means you won't be getting another blowjob any time soon. The next time I give one, it'll have to be to my boyfriend."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, and Harry wished, now more than ever, that he wasn't a total idiot when it came to Legilimency. "Well, I suppose if that's your condition... One month. We will spend one month, one where _neither_ of us is influenced by spells or potions, getting to know other another. If I still like you after that, then... would you be my boyfriend?"

"One month, you say?" Harry pretended to contemplate before nodding. "I can handle one month."


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Oh my Merlin! I never, ever expected this sort of a response to a story I wrote. It's only been up for two days and already I have 21 people who add this story to their favorites list, three added it to their story alert, FIVE people added me to alert, and seven people reviewed! This means more to me than I think any of you really know.

I can't help but notice that six of my seven reviews are all asking for continuations or a sequel. However, I'd hate to be the barer of bad news.

As I said at the beginning of Fayth's Faith – "I try my best to stay away from multi-chaptered stories, as I _rarely_ finish them. And I'd hate to leave people wondering what would happen. So... pretty much what you get here is all you get."

I feel that I am not a strong enough writer to actually continue this. I don't have any ideas as for what to do or where I would take this story. Well, that's not true – I have ideas but they aren't complete. I hope you understand what I mean.

I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed and favorited -

Nightecho13  
CrazyPoetin  
Fall1ng4U 1s HaRdRThN 1t L0ok5  
emily-cullen23  
countryangelatheart  
Gypsy Wind  
.great  
Ice123  
Anc2  
Whitewhing

Iheartyaoibakura  
Aditivats  
FranzenHime  
Charmedromance  
16  
LumosBlade  
AsisChronae  
Daemonya  
Heko-chan  
FawnCloud  
LalalaSpacingInPandaLand  
AkashaV  
Ultimaterockgoddess  
KatEverdeen-Mellark  
AsisChronae  
it'sjustskye  
CutestChibitaliaEver  
CrystalMichelle

Thank you so very, very, very much. I hope that, in the future, I CAN bring you the sequel you all want. Until that day, friends.


End file.
